Thundercats the girl who was really a tiger
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Hannah was 21 year old woman. She lived her whole life in an orphanage and never quite belonged. But she had feeling her birth place was someplace far far away. All she had that her birth parents gave her was a necklace. The gemstone in the necklace didn't look like anything found on earth. There was even a name engraved on the back of necklace. Now it is time to solve a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Hannah was 21 year old woman. She lived her whole life in an orphanage and never quite belonged. But she had feeling her birth place was someplace far far away. All she had that her birth parents gave her was a necklace.

The gemstone in the necklace didn't look like anything found on earth. There was even a name engraved on the back of necklace. Tygalina it was nothing like anything Human mother or father would name their child.

So the ladies at the orphanage named her Hannah.

So it made Hannah feel like she wasn't from earth.

Today her necklace started to glow and there was a flash and Hannah disappeared.

On third earth, shortly after Lion-o received the sword of omens there was a flash of light and strange creature appeared on the ground. "What is it Jaga?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know it's no animal I have ever seen." Jaga said.

The thing groaned. "It's alive." Tygra said.

"Maybe the creature might able to tell us once it wakes up." Claudius said.

Then the creature woke up. "Ugh where am I?" she asked. She saw the Cats looking at her. "Human like cats? No more sugary drinks before bed." she said. Then she looked into the Tygra's eyes. "Hi, I'm Hannah." she said.

"I'm Tygra." Tygra said.

"I'm Lion-o." Lion-o said.

"I am King Claudius and this is Jaga." Claudius said.

"Where are you from and why are you on third earth?" Jaga said.

"My name is Hannah," Hannah said. She told them where she was from and what it was like and what had happened. "I mean no harm I just been wanting to solve a mystery I had in my heart." she said.

"Don't worry you can stay in the palace as long as you don't cause trouble." Claudius said.

"I promise I won't cause any trouble, I don't like to cause trouble anyway." Hannah said.

Soon Hannah met some of the other cats in the kingdom.

Later Jaga gave her a tonic. "Here Hannah it is a tonic made from the sunrise orchid one drop can heal any poison or injury or illness." he said. "Use it well, you will never run out I put a specail spell on it. So no matter how much is used up you can use it to help your allies." he said.

"Thank you." Hannah said.

When Thundera fell Hannah went with the Thundercats to get the book of omens. Hannah took a boomerang along with her to use as a weapon. But as they were leaving Hannah saw something.

"Guys over here, I think she is still alive. But she won't be for long if this stays on top of her." Hannah said.

All four of the them lifted up the rubble.

"Thank you so much, my name is Pumrya." she said.

"Nice to meet you if Hannah didn't notice you were there we might have gone right past you." Lion-o said.

"Since I am able to walk again I'll go looking for more survivors, if I find any we'll come to you to help." Pumrya said.

"Good we'll see you soon." Lion-o said. Then the Thundercats headed off.

Hannah was with Lion-o when they were getting the book of omens to work. Hannah and Lion-o soon found themselves sucked into the book. Lion-o found himself in the body of his ancestor and Hannah found herself in the body of a female tiger.

"Hannah the ancestor of Tygra your in has visions of the future so use it when she did to help the tigers see the truth." Jaga said.

Jaga said the female tiger body Hannah was in was one Tygra's ancestors.

When Hannah and Lion-o met up with Tygus, Hannah was starting to have vision. "Looks like she is having another vision." Tygus said. He was familiar with this tiger. She was his friend. He loved her too.

"Take my hand both of you must see this." Hannah said.

Both touched her and it reveal the tigers had faced a serious danger and only one was left the descent of Tygus. All because the tigers remained loyal to Mum-Ra.

Once the vision had ended Tygus and Lion-o were shocked. "I cannot let this happen my kind." Tygus said.

"We can't let it happen," Hannah said.

Tygus told the other tigers what Hannah had seen they were shocked. They agreed in their futures best interest it was to stop fighting on the side of Mum-Ra and join the rebellion.

They had succeed in defeating Mum-Ra. They crashed on Third earth.

Now Lion-o knew what they had to do.

Now the Tank was broken down. Smoke filled the tank and everyone ran out coughing.

"Looks like we are sleeping outside tonight." Cheetara said.

"You said it not me." Hannah said.

When everyone woke up Panthro was still working on the tank. They found someone had built a shelter for them.

"I'm hungry," Wilykat said.

"Let's eat," Wilykit said.

"Good idea." Hannah said.

There was nothing in the bag.

"Aw man!" Wilykat said.

"That's not good, now I wish I had my bag with me I always kept snacks on hand." Hannah said.

"We need to do something about our food situation." Lion-o said.

"Looks like someone did." Wilykit said.

There were baskets of fruit. The twins began to eat it. Panthro tasted one. "Candy fruit." he said.

"Candy fruit?" Hannah asked.

"It's a sweet fruit that grows on this planet it's very good." Cheetara said.

Hannah tried one. It was good.

"Take it easy we don't need you anymore hyper than you are." Tygra said.

They met the berbils. "They are so cute!" Hannah said.

They saw the Berbil village it was wonderful. They discovered the conquordor wanted sell them as slaves. With Panthro's help the village sent the bad guys running.

"Now we can head out," Hannah said.

They made it to the elephant village. Hannah could tell Lion-o and Tygra were interested in Cheetara but Cheetara told Hannah she doesn't want either of them she was still looking for the right cat.

Once the spirit stone was collect both the brothers knew what to share heart break was like.

Hannah felt bad for them. But she knew one thing she loved Tygra.

Hannah helped Tygra after Lion-o's supposed death. When Lion-o returned he had some explaining to do.

Now Hannah, Lion-o and Tygra were heading through the mountains. They were trying to find a short cut. After an avalanche they found a cave. They went inside.

"This cave is very dark." Hannah said.

Some figures came up. "Welcome." one of them said.

"Hi my, brother and our friend mean no harm we're lost." Lion-o said.

"We are not lost." Tygra said.

"Not the time Tygra." Lion-o said.

"Tygra?" they said. They were very happy the heir had return after being left with royal family in Thundera for his safety.

"Your name is Tygra?" One of them asked.

"You ask as if you know me." Tygra said.

The figure revealed himself. He was a tiger as were the others. "I am Caspin of the Tiger clan. We waited for this day for long time, your father will be thrilled to see you." Caspin said.

Caspin took them to the meeting hall and they met Javan.

"I gave to the king and queen of Thundera to protect you, because there are creatures here that start to plague us when you were cub. They are still here." Javan said.

"That is enough of that tell us your story Tygra." Caspin said.

Tygra told them the story that Claudius had told him. "I can't believe he lied to me." Tygra said.

"He probably lied because he didn't want you to feel hurt." Javan said.

"Night is falling we need to get everyone inside." Javan said.

Tygra heard a noise and Lion-o, Hannah and Tygra saw these monsters.

"I can see your father was right." Hannah said.

The next morning Javan and Tygra talked.

Lion-o saw what sword showed him these monsters that were attacking the tigers were from evil spirits tormenting the tigers.

"I had the feeling the evil spirits sent them." Javan said.

"So did I, guess giving your son to the lions was a good choice." Caspin said.

Javan told them shortly after Tygra was born the tigers were having an illness sweep through their village. After talking they went to Thundera and the best doctors came cured them they also found the source of the outbreak and disposed of it. But during that time Javan's wife had disappeared. As did a few other tigers. So to protect his son he gave him to Claudius and his wife.

"Giving up Tygra was the hardest thing I have ever done I felt like I had no other choice. I did because I love him." Javan said.

"So you only did it to protect Tygra from new dangers that came." Lion-o said.

"It sounds like these beasts won't go away until Tygra does something to send them away it's just a feeling I have." Hannah said.

"Okay," Javan said.

"They also seem to be after you why?" Caspin asked Hannah.

"I don't know," Hannah said.

Later Javan and Caspin were talking. "Caspin I really think she could know about your daughter, have seen her," Javan started say.

"Her necklace?" Caspin said finishing for Javan. "Yes I saw and yes it looks like my long lost daughter's own necklace. But even though my daughter was born a few days after your son doesn't mean you think every strange creature that comes in knows about her!" he said.

"Sorry I wasn't trying to open old wounds." Javan said.

"I spent months search for my daughter and wife. First my wife Balina disappears just a couple of days after the birth of my daughter and then my precious infant daughter disappears. I don't know how much more pain I can go through before my life ends." Caspin said.

"Caspin, I wasn't trying upset you," Javan said.

"It's fine, I just hope wherever they are their safe." Caspin said.

Later Hannah came in later and talked to Javan.

"I know how Tygra feels about this, I remember when I turned eight years old the ladies at the orphanage told me about my mysterious arrival." Hannah said.

 _Flashback._

 _Two ladies were reading books and they saw a flash of light outside. they went out the front door and saw a baby girl on the doorstep. She was wrapped in a blanket and was wearing a necklace. One of them picked her up and saw the name on the back. "This isn't a human name let's name her Hannah." one of them said they took Hannah in the orphanage. As Hannah grew she was never adopted by anyone who came in to adopt a child. So Hannah left the orphanage as an adult now she was still not knowing about where she really came from._

"That is all I know." Hannah said. "Another clue to my birth family is this lullaby I sang to myself at the orphanage. The little children loved it when I sang it. But I don't know all the words." she said.

"Maybe you'll get answers soon." Javan said.

Later Hannah began to think about everything. All her life she had tiger books, tiger posters, tiger dishes, tiger puzzles, and tiger toys. Then something clicked. Hannah remembered darkness and hearing a voice.

"Our little tiger cub, Tygalina." the voice said.

Hannah knew what she was and were she was from. "I'm a tiger from third earth." Hannah said.

Hannah met up with Tygra. "Tygra I know what I truly and where I came I'm a," Hannah started to say with all the tiger watching.

Just then they heard the creatures coming. "I'm really a tiger from the third earth I don't how to explain it but I feel something strange is going on but think I know how to return to my true form." Hannah said.

"How?" Tygra said.

Hannah whispered in his ear. Tygra gave Hannah a kiss. Hannah suddenly glowed and now standing front of him was a tiger.

"The girl was telling the truth." a tiger said.

The beasts came and attacked.

Hannah and Tygra knew what to do they fought the beasts the one that was the biggest got impaled on a large rock. Then the creatures disappeared and the evil spirits were blown out of the village.

Everything was alright now the village was freed.

Tygra turned to Hannah. "Hannah we did it." Tygra said.

"Tygalina my real name Tygalina." she said.

Caspin came up to her.

"I had a daughter named Tygalina. But she disappeared only few days after she was born." Caspin said.

Hannah or Tygalina showed him the necklace.

"This is my daughter's necklace." Caspin said.

"Do you know this?" she asked. _Night falls and we are together, the two moons shine bright bringing sweet dreams, the snowflakes falling shine like a hundred gems. Now things are so calm and peaceful bringing you peace tonight,_ Tygalina sang.

 _You're safe with me and you will never fear, because you are right here with me._ Caspin sang.

 _The dreams will guide you, your whole life, they will bring you such great joy. As the snow falls the twinkling make will bring the dreams that are true. Now it's time dream my little dear, tonight._ They both sang.

Caspin touched her face. "Tygalina, my sweet little Tygalina." Caspin said.

"Father!" Tygalina said hugging him. "I now know it was those evil spirits that sent me away. They must have known that Tygra in I were going to be a couple who would destroy the evil they put in this village and send them away forever. Now I'm so happy to be back where I belong." she said.

Caspin gasped in pain.

She saw Caspin's side. "Father your hurt!" she said.

"I'll be fine." Caspin said.

"Fine or not I have just thing to fix you up." Tygalina said. She gave him a drop of the tonic.

Caspin was healed. "The only tonic that can do that is the tonic of the sunrise orchid." Javan said.

"This is sunrise orchid tonic Jaga gave me it. He told me to use it to help those who need it." Tygalina said.

The tigers heard of Jaga he was a powerful wizard. Now everything was perfect.

Then the tigers who had been missing for several years came back. The families were happy to be reunited. Javan was reunited with his wife Sirbreina who was reunited with their son. Caspin was reunited with his wife Balina and they were reunited with their daughter.

This was a happy occasion.

Now it was time for Tygra, Lion-o and Tygalina to find a short cut through the mountain for their friends so they can find the next power stone.

"You can count on the tigers for help if you need it." Javan said.

"Thank you now let's find that short cut." Lion-o said.

Javan gave Tygra his own whip. "Use this it can help you defeat Mum-Ra." he said.

"Thank you father." Tygra said.

Caspin and Balina gave Tygalina the boomerang they had been saving for her. "Thank you I will use it well." she said.

Then they left the tigers and found the short cut. Now it was time to go get the other Thundercats.

"Hannah, I mean Tygalina they will be surprised about you." Lion-o said.

"Yes they will be," Tygalina said.

Boy would they ever!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Boy everyone was surprised when they heard the truth. Now it was time to find the next stone.

They made it all the way to dog city.

"Let's get the supplies and leave I got bad memories of this place." Panthro said.

The twins ran off. Snarf went with them to keep them out of trouble.

"Hey guys look at this." Tygra said.

They saw poster.

"Hey that's cat we helped out of the rubble after the fall of Thundera." Tygalina said.

"Your right I thought she was going to help her fellow survivors." Cheetara said.

"Now she has to survive the pit." Panthro said.

"We have to find Pumrya." Lion-o said.

They made to the pit. They met Dobo the dog in charge. "If you want to see your friend she's up next." Dobo said.

Pumrya did very well. "That is such a relief." Tygalina said.

Lion-o got himself in a peck of trouble. So Pumrya and Lion-o were forced to fight. "I won't kill my king Dobo." Pumrya said. "Because he saved my life first." she said.

Dobo now seeing cats are loyal because of being told by Panthro why he left and seeing Pumrya and Lion-o refuse to fight he gained some respect for cats.

"You said while you were looking for more survivors the lizards took you and the rest of the survivors and sold you as slaves, where?" Lion-o asked.

"A mining operation in mount Plun-darr." Pumrya said.

The rats were after the sword of Plun-darr. Tygra, Tygalina and Cheetara left to get the sword. While, Lion-o and the others went to free the slaves.

They managed to get the sword and the cats were freed. Mum-Ra took the sword of Plun-darr.

"We need to get the other stones now." Lion-o said.

"Then let's do this." Tygra said.

They headed back to dog city and met up with Wilykit and Wilykat.

They made to Aviasta where the Tech stone was kept. They met Vultiare who betrayed them and there was fight against Mum-Ra and his forces. The other animals were in the forever bag. The fishmen, the elephants, the berbils, the tigers and the dogs.

Dobo had been badly injured in the process. After the fight Tygalina ran over to Dobo and gave him a drop of the sunrise orchid tonic. Dobo sat up afterwards. "Thank Tygalina." he said.

"Your welcome Dobo." she said.

Now it was time to get the soul stone and the tech stone back from Mum-Ra.

They made it to the city where sheep lived. They had the soul stone they knew exactly where it was and would gladly let them have it. Then Mum-Ra and his forces attacked. Tygalina ran into to some trouble with Kaynar lucky for her Tygra was watching her back.

The rain that was going on during the battle stopped and the sun broke threw. Mum-Ra was weakened by it.

Tygra grabbed the soul stone while Cheetara took the tech stone.

Mum-Ra and his forces fled.

Now both sides were preparing for the final battle. Some lizards that had deserted joined the Thundercats. Even some of the rats joined them. All the animals on the Thundercats' side were ready.

Mum-Ra and his forces were ready too.

The day of the final battle had come. This was going to be fight to end it.

The fighting was fierce. With everyone working together they locked Mum-Ra in his sarcophagus and sent him away on a space ship sending him to a far away galaxy where there was no life.

If he got out he would have a hard long time to get back to third earth.

Now the villages and cities that were destroyed were rebuilt. It took no time with all the animals working together.

Tygra made a proposal gift for Tygalina. It was a lovely necklace with a star carved on it. Tygalina accepted Tygra's proposal. Both their families saw it they were so happy for them.

Now it was time to plan for tiger wedding.

Everyone was getting ready. Balina gave her daughter the flower hair clip she wore on her wedding day.

On the day of the wedding all the female tigers, along Cheetara and Pumrya helped Tygalina get ready. Tygalina looked very beautiful. It was time. Caspin was ready to walk Tygalina down aisle.

He saw his daughter. "Tygalina you look very beautiful." he said.

"Thanks dad." Tygalina said.

Tygalina was very happy. She was going to marry the cat she loved. She was the luckiest girl ever.

Tygra was waiting at the altar. Caspin walked Tygalina down the aisle. He gave his daughter to Tygra.

The wedding had begun. Tygalina and Tygra said their vows. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." the preacher said. "You may kiss the bride." he said.

Tygalina and Tygra kissed.

The tigers celebrated as did the other animals. Now that Tygra was married and things running like they are Javan knew it was time to step to down as leader of the tigers.

At the reception Javan made the announcement. "Everyone now that my son is married I'm stepping down as lord of the tigers." Javan said.

The others tigers gasped and began to murmur. "Hold your murmurs, now it's time for Tygra to step up as lord of the tigers." Javan said.

The other tigers were excited.

The coronation for the new lord of tigers Tygra was a couple of days later. All the Thundercats were there. Tygra had a cape of his own made, this specail cape showed he was the leader of the tiger clan.

Tygalina received a specail necklace to wear.

The cape was draped over Tygra's shoulder's by the oldest tiger in the village Clawston. "Presenting the new leaders of the tiger clan, Tygra and his wife lady Tygalina!" Clawston said.

"Long live lord Tygra and lady Tygalina, long live lord Tygra and lady Tygalina!" the crowd chanted.

This was a very happy time.

The tiger clan was going to grow even bigger soon enough.

Sequel coming soon!


End file.
